


Chocolatier

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	Chocolatier

**Chocolatier**   
**金有谦×朴珍荣**

众所周知，金有谦是个巧克力奶昔狂热爱好者，完全是个小孩儿口味，虽然他已经是个大学生了。

尽管学校里饭堂也有卖巧克力奶昔，但金有谦认为，作为一个有追求的男人，又贵又难喝的出品他是绝对不会消费的。但是一个星期得等到周末才有空跑到市区里的甜品店里买上一杯，实在不足缓解他对奶昔的饥渴难耐。

但是马上他收到风声，学校北教学楼附近的文具店要易主了，而且听闻要开成饮品店，前两天已经装修好了。金有谦一听就兴奋了，听到这个消息下了课立马飞奔去到北楼，连午饭都抛在脑后。

在冷饮店门口稍微停下脚步，抬头一看招牌是一颗粉嫩的桃子，装修是当下比较流行的北欧性冷淡风，中午大家都去吃饭了，店里人不算多，但是依然坐了好几桌。金有谦猛地一头扎进店里，推开门的那一刻门上挂着的铃铛被他的力度摇晃得作响，所有人都抬头看他。

包括站在放蛋糕的透明冰柜后面的那位店长一样的男人。

金有谦跟他大眼瞪小眼，小金同学感觉头脑一片空白，一瞬间忘记自己来这的目的是干什么的了。他只觉得这个店长长得真好看，白里透红的脸就跟招牌上的桃子一模一样。他穿着一件黑色高领毛衣，外面是驼色的长大衣，显得温暖又温柔。清秀干净的脸庞让金有谦猜不准他的岁数，指不定他是和自己同级的创业者呢。

两人对视了好一会儿，还是店长先开的口，微笑着问金有谦，“这位同学，想要点些什么呢？”

完了，金有谦感觉到自己一颗扑通扑通的少男心就此沦陷。从小到大向他示好的班花校花好看的各种花都不在少数，但这种小鹿乱撞的感觉是他活了快二十年里第一次体验。

“我，我……我想要……”金有谦一紧张就结巴，声音奶呼呼的，“有巧克力奶昔吗！”

店长愣了愣，抱歉的摸了摸鼻子，“不好意思哦，我们这边暂时只有热的巧克力味奶茶，你看需要来一杯吗？”

“热可可……也可以！”金有谦拨浪鼓式点头，走进收银台，“我要一杯大杯，在这喝，谢谢！”

看着店长快速的在电子屏幕上点了点，金有谦悄悄的打量他的脸，直到对方将小票塞到他手里他才回过神。

“好啦，你找个位置坐下来吧，待会儿我送过去。”店长的声音真真儿是太好听了，金有谦迷迷糊糊的接过小票，在窗边找了个位置坐下来，假装玩手机，时不时向柜台后面偷看几眼。

大概过了十五分钟，店长端着一杯热可可走向他，弯腰的时候金有谦甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的木质香水味。店长弯腰侧过脸轻声对他说，“慢慢享用。”

金有谦真的魔怔了，腾地一下脸就红了，连着耳朵一起发麻。他抓住店长的手腕，阻止他要站直离开，让对方只能保持着这样的姿势一脸疑惑。

“等一下！”金有谦有些着急，“请问，你叫什么……名字？”

对方的嘴角弯了弯，如实回答。  
“我叫朴珍荣。”

金有谦下一句脱口而出，“我可以追你吗？”把朴珍荣吓得瞪大眼睛，一脸吃惊。

“你说什么？”

“不是！”金有谦苦恼的抓了抓头，蓬松的头发被他挠得乱翘，“我在说什么……我的意思是，你这里真的没有巧克力奶昔吗？”

朴珍荣这才噗嗤一声笑了，伸手替他把凌乱的头发理整齐，心想这个大男孩儿怎么对奶昔这样执着。又忍不住用哄小孩的语气重复了一遍，“不好意思哦，我们这真的没有巧克力奶昔。”

 

连来做兼职的崔荣宰都知道金有谦的小心思，他发现这个高个子大二学生怎么天天往店里报到。每次来都坚持不懈的询问“有巧克力奶昔吗”，朴珍荣总是不厌其烦的一次又一次告诉他本店真的没有这样产品。

崔荣宰一开始还偷偷嘲笑过金有谦，怕不是个傻子吧，难道是金鱼记忆吗第二天又忘了这件事。后来他发现，金有谦想要的好像并不是巧克力奶昔啊，明显是冲着珍荣哥来的啊。不忙的时候崔荣宰就坐在边上暗中观察金有谦，他的视线黏糊糊的跟着朴珍荣的举动而移动。

“珍荣哥，这小子到底是想干什么？”崔荣宰不禁向朴珍荣发表自己的想法。朴珍荣正低头给咖啡拉花，只是沉默笑着。崔荣宰神情古怪，猜不透他的店长是怎么想的。

其实当事人小金也觉得自己有毛病，没有他最爱巧克力奶昔干嘛还每天往店里跑，半个月下来都要把店里的所有自己接受的饮品款式都尝过一遍了。但他就是忍不住，就算来这不喝东西，只看着朴珍荣也能呆一个下午。

看他帮人点餐时脸上总是带着的微笑，看他跟店员说话时自然嘟起的嘴巴，看他踮脚打开操作台上方的储物柜时露出的一小截细腰。金有谦的眼里觉得朴珍荣从头到脚都散发着温柔的气息，比巧克力奶昔还要香甜诱人，还要吸引他。

 

店里没有人的时候朴珍荣也会主动来跟自己聊天，其实金有谦在他的朋友圈里属于在天上飞谁都敢惹的类型，在朴珍荣面前就变成了温顺的大型犬，虽然也不见得很听朴珍荣的话，但基本任由他蹂躏，还会脸红的那种。

“我们小朋友今天又喝不上奶昔了，有没有很难过呀？”朴珍荣坐在金有谦隔壁的位置，上手一阵捣鼓他的软发。

金有谦有些不服气，拍开朴珍荣为所欲为的手，“谁是小朋友，我都要二十了！”

“哦——不是小朋友，”朴珍荣毫无歉意的双手合十，“每次来都只喝全糖芝士奶盖，茉香布丁奶茶，香草冰乐这种甜腻腻的饮料是谁呢——”

“才不是，咖啡我也可以喝啊！”金有谦嘴硬，“给我来一杯黑咖啡，不要糖不要奶！”

一直在柜台后面看热闹的崔荣宰吹了个口哨，撸起衣袖就迅速的给他手冲了一杯，送到了他们那桌。朴珍荣含着笑抱着胳膊等着金有谦下一步行动。

金有谦不怕死，拿起来就喝了一大口，黑咖啡的香味充斥了他整个口腔，但他只觉得苦的发涩，跟喝药没什么两样。但透过杯子看着朴珍荣目不转睛的盯着自己看，不喝完的话面子挂不住，只能咕咚咕咚一口气喝完了。

气势汹汹的把杯子放回桌上，飙小奶音，“呐！喝完了！”

朴珍荣拿起他喝过的杯子，里面还剩最后一点，他抿完最后一口，“咖啡是慢慢品的，你喝那么快能尝出什么？”

金有谦生闷气。不过比自己大三岁，在自己眼里根本不算什么。朴珍荣长得嫩，又不如自己高大，就算他是小孩儿口味又怎么样。如果他们交往，金有谦觉得自己一样能将人照顾保护得好好的。

一边郁闷一边忍不住拿起原先点的奶茶猛吸一口，果然还是甜甜的东西适合自己。

 

但是金有谦并没有因此气馁，不爱喝咖啡不代表他就不是成年人了。两个月下来风雨无阻一定要到朴珍荣的店里问“今天有巧克力奶昔了吗”，答案根本不重要，反正他还是会喜滋滋的坐在已经专属他的窗边位置，俨然一副镇店吉祥物的模样。

“诶哥，这傻大个是喜欢你吧？”崔荣宰八卦的撞了撞朴珍荣的肩膀，“啧啧，每天黏在这里，咦惹，我都鸡皮疙瘩了——”

朴珍荣被他一撞，给金有谦倒得鲜奶滴到了桌上。他拿起桌布擦掉，慢悠悠的回答崔荣宰。

“我知道啊。”

之后他将热的鲜奶端到金有谦面前，朝他眨眨眼，“今晚九点来店里吧，我给你做巧克力奶昔。”

金有谦一脸不可置信，朴珍荣最喜欢逗他了，看自己气的说话都结巴朴珍荣就特别开心，捂着嘴偷笑，眼角的细褶出卖了他的腹黑。“真的假的？哥你又想逗我玩吧？”

“真的。”举着手指信誓旦旦的认真脸，凑上前去，差些就要贴上金有谦的鼻尖。

金有谦双颊泛红，飞快的喝完了热鲜奶，被烫到舌头了也顾不上，一抹嘴就跑了。

 

晚上九点，金有谦掐着点儿练完舞，小伙伴们邀请他去吃宵夜他也回绝了。拿上背包穿上外套就跑向朴珍荣的店。

晚上的北教学楼昏暗空旷，连散步的小情侣都不会到这儿来。朴珍荣的门口已经挂上close的牌子，里面的灯光也熄剩几盏。金有谦在外面稍作停留，犹豫着还是推门进去了。

“珍荣？”金有谦吸吸被冷风吹红的鼻子，直呼朴店长大名，“朴珍荣？”

朴珍荣的声音在不远处响起，他在小厨房里。“干嘛，晚上就不用喊我哥了吗？”他走出来，穿着一件宽大的针织毛衣，露出精致的锁骨，手藏在过长的衣袖里。

“珍荣哥，”金有谦怂了，看着朴珍荣不禁吞了吞口水，蹭到他身边，“不是说给我做巧克力奶昔嘛？”

朴珍荣靠在操作台边上，一脸无辜的模样。“你信啦？我不是说了两个月的本店没有奶昔吗？”

这回金有谦是真生气了。“朴珍荣！你就是故意的！”

“我故意干嘛？”朴珍荣看他愤怒的瞪着自己，觉得就跟个软绵绵的大型犬撒泼求欢似的，一点杀伤力都没有。

“你，你明知道！”金有谦走到正面前，逼得很近，“我，我喜欢……巧克力奶昔！”

朴珍荣点点头，对他陈述的事情表示认同。金有谦走得太近了，又耍帅穿什么机车靴，朴珍荣得稍微仰头才能对上他的视线。

“我知道你喜欢巧克力奶昔，可是我们店里没有，你还是每天都来。”朴珍荣的手搭上金有谦的肩膀。  
“所以，我也知道你……喜欢我。”

面前这只大型犬整个僵硬了，定在原地不知道作何反应。朴珍荣身子往前倾，嘴巴贴上自己的嘴角，轻声说，“没有巧克力奶昔，只有我，可以吗？”

砰。金有谦的精神城墙全面倒塌。朴珍荣身上的木质香水味勾得他头脑混乱，他有些冰冷的指尖若有若无的碰着自己的后颈。他不知道自己接下来该做什么，一切只是遵从本能。

急不可耐的双手箍住朴珍荣的细腰，在他工作时自己的视线无数次烙印在上面的腰，用力的往自己身上带，像是小狗闻到喜爱的骨头似的，吻上朴珍荣的唇用力的吮吸着，又啃又咬的让朴珍荣的气息也跟着紊乱了。

试探似的将舌头伸入对方的口腔里，朴珍荣大方的欢迎他的无理闯入，甚至主动和他唇齿交融，双手攀在他的后颈，冰冷的双手和他炽热的皮肤接触，让金有谦更加兴奋。金有谦忍不住转移阵地，亲着怀里人的脸，朴珍荣觉得痒，忍不住侧过脸去微微躲避。金有谦低头吮吸他的白皙的脖颈，留下红印又忍不住怜爱的舔舐着。朴珍荣喘着气，一下一下揉着他的头发，并不阻止他任性的行为。

湿漉漉的水渍声在安静的店里清晰得让人脸红心跳。像别的男人动情一样，金有谦放在朴珍荣腰上的双手开始乱摸，抚上朴珍荣的包裹在牛仔裤里的蜜臀。用力一托，将朴珍荣整个抱起放在操作台上。

没想到这小处男还挺有天赋的，朴珍荣挑挑眉。他分开双腿，让金有谦挤进他的双腿之间。金有谦的手很热，伸进自己的衣服里抚摸着光洁的背。

“小朋友，这么急……”朴珍荣噙着笑意双手撑在身后，“窗帘还没拉呢，想被人围观吗？”

金有谦听到他说话，陷入情欲中终于抓回一丝清醒，但下身硬的发疼的性器告诉自己根本不可能停止。金有谦的眼睛有些泛红，发狠的盯着朴珍荣，这副模样真的像个成年男人了。他疾步走到床边，将遮光窗帘全部拉下，脚下的机车靴发出踏踏声响。金有谦边走边把自己身上的皮衣外套脱去，从牛仔裤袋掏出钱包，拿出安全套。

重新回到朴珍荣身边。朴珍荣坐在操作台上，抬头亲了亲他，擅自替他解开皮带。

“看来是我把你想得太单纯了，”朴珍荣瞥了他一眼，“随身带着，时刻准备着嘛。”

金有谦黏黏糊糊的又凑上去含住他的嘴唇，口齿不清的解释着，“今年生日朋友送的……”一边也学着朴珍荣，将他的牛仔裤脱到脚踝处。

两个人都已经动情，相互抚慰着对方的勃起的性器，分身吐出的清液让他们交缠的双手一片湿润。金有谦未经性事，很快就被撩拨得受不了，手上的速度不断加快。朴珍荣的脑袋埋在在金有谦的颈窝里，像是小猫磨牙似的撕咬他的皮肤，一边抓住他的手往自己幽闭的地方探去。

“你轻点，”朴珍荣闷在他的肩膀处，舔了舔他的锁骨，“不能因为我没给你做巧克力奶昔就报复我……”

朴珍荣几乎是手把手的教学，深呼吸着让金有谦将就着湿腻的液体探进身体里。金有谦细长的手指数量不断增加，模仿着交合的动作由慢到快，直到三根都能顺利的进出，朴珍荣的呻吟也开始变得甜腻起来时，金有谦握住他的腰，坚定的将自己的坚挺贯穿他的身体，两人同时发出满足的喟叹。

金有谦的一开始还不敢用力太猛，只是忍住强烈的欲望浅浅的抽插着，直到朴珍荣的穿着鞋的后脚跟轻轻踢了踢自己的后背，仿佛在告诉自己他的不满足，这才抛开所有理智用力的抽插着。

“嗯……慢，慢点……”朴珍荣紧紧地抱住他的脖子，“这下我知道……你不是，不是小朋友了……啊……”金有谦听完这话，更加卖力持续的抽插着，一下比一下用力，朴珍荣湿热又紧致的穴内让他无法自拔。

不知道过了多久，朴珍荣突然抓住他的后背，指甲甚至陷入了他的肉里，染上哭腔似的呻吟着缴械投降，射在了平坦的小腹上，整个人软下来。金有谦看到他这样，快速的抽干几十下，达到高潮。

朴珍荣喘着气，额头上的刘海被汗打湿，纯洁笑脸盈盈的样子就好像刚才激烈淫糜的情事与他无关。他抽出纸巾将身上的液体擦干净，将裤子重新穿好。保持着坐在台上的动作，抬起脸看金有谦。

 

“怎么样，还缠着我要巧克力奶昔吗？”

金有谦一言不发，黏上去紧紧抱住朴珍荣，像是大型犬终于得到了他喜爱的渴望已久的玩具似的，不肯撒手。

“我以后不喝巧克力奶昔了。”金有谦毫不犹豫的决定。

有了更甜蜜的，巧克力奶昔也变得索然无味，没有吸引力了。

而且他现在觉得，蜜桃口味的，好像更加香甜可口。

FIN.


End file.
